Mats or pads adapted to surround a tree trunk at its base have been used for various reasons, such as to reduce moisture loss or to protect tree roots from insects or extremes of heat or cold. Such articles also suppress grass around the base of the tree.
The use of line trimmers to trim grass around trees inevitably results in the line striking the tree trunk, and lacerating the tree bark. In addition to aesthetic damage, these lacerations break the tree's natural bark barrier to insects and disease, and can cause vascular damage and increased susceptibility to rotting and decay.
Using a tree mat to suppress grass around the base of a tree trunk would obviate line trimming at the base of the tree, thereby preventing damage to the tree trunk caused by line trimming. However, existing tree mats are all disadvantageous in certain aspects.
The principal disadvantage with existing tree mats is that installation is difficult because they are not readily adjustable to tree trunks of varying sizes (either initially or as the tree grows). For example, existing mats typically must be cut or carved to provide a central hole sized to accommodate the tree trunk. Also, some of these tree mats are made from materials that are substantially impermeable to water and oxygen and carbon dioxide, which is particularly detrimental to young trees for which water and gas exchange for the entire root structure is important.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved tree guard mat that can be easily installed to protect trees from damage caused by line trimmers.